lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost N Found
"Lost N Found" (찾아가세요) is a song by Lovelyz, and the second track in their fifth mini album, Sanctuary. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 네가 좋아 쉽게 말해도 지금 내 맘조차 가볍단 건 아니야 모를 거야 내 말에 달았던 꼬리표의 크기와 적혀진 이름 예쁘게 눌러 쓴 글씨는 친구 이상을 분명히 말하잖아 날 찾아가 오늘은 가득 쌓인 고백들을 도통 닿질 않아서 초라한 나의 진심을 날 찾아가 턱 끝에서 삼킨 말들을 이쯤 하면 알 텐데 하얗게 모르는 너야 실은 말야 조금 이상해 그런 눈치 없음 마저 나는 좋아해 별 뜻 없이 날 보며 건넸던 다정했던 목소리 그건 내 이름 꼼꼼히 신경 쓴 말씨는 친구보다는 많은 걸 말했잖아 날 찾아가 오늘은 가득 쌓인 고백들을 도통 닿질 않아서 초라한 나의 진심을 날 찾아가 턱 끝에서 삼킨 말들을 이쯤 하면 알 텐데 하얗게 모르는 너야 그 또한 사랑이겠죠 바라만 보다 그친다 해도 (Maybe not, Maybe not) 그 또한 사랑이겠죠 내가 그렇게 부를 테니 그래도 그건 그대로 슬퍼 이대로 널 보낼 순 없어 널 좋아해 가볍게 툭 하니 던지고 장난 속에 담아서 몇 번을 돌려 말하고 널 사랑해 포장해둔 그때 그대로 주인 없이 낡아서 먼지만 쌓여가잖아 날 찾아가 오늘은 가득 쌓인 고백들을 도통 닿질 않아서 초라한 나의 진심을 날 찾아가 턱 끝에서 삼킨 말들을 이쯤 하면 알 텐데 하얗게 모르는 너야 |-|Romanization= nega joa shwipge malhaedo jigeum nae mamjocha gabyeobdan geon aniya moreul geoya nae mare daratteon kkoripyoye keugiwa jeokhyeojin ireum yeppeuge nulleo sseun geulsshineun chingu isangeul bunmyeonghi malhajana nal chajaga oneureun gadeuk ssahin gobaekdeureul dotong dachil anaseo chorahan naye jinshimeul nal chajaga teok kkeuteseo samkin maldeureul ijjeum hamyeon al tende hayake moreuneun neoya shireun marya jogeum isanghae geureon nunchi eopseum majeo naneun joahae byeol tteut eopshi nal bomyeo geonnetteon dajeonghhaetteon moksori geugeon nae ireum kkomkkomhi shingyeong sseun malsshineun chingubodaneun maneun geol malhhaetjana nal chajaga oneureun gadeuk ssahin gobaekdeureul dotong dachil anaseo chorahan naye jinshimeul nal chajaga teok kkeuteseo samkin maldeureul ijjeum hamyeon al tende hayake moreuneun neoya geu ttohan sarangigetjyo baraman boda geuchinda haedo (Maybe not, Maybe not) geu ttohan sarangigetjyo naega geureoke bureul teni geuraedo geugeon geudaero seulpeo idaero neol bonael sun eopseo neol joahae gabyeobge tuk hani deonjigo jangnan soge damaseo myeot beoneul dollyeo malhago neol saranghae pojanghaedun geuttae geudaero jen eopshi nalkaseo meonjiman ssahyeogajana nal chajaga oneureun gadeuk ssahin gobaekdeureul dotong dachil anaseo chorahan naye jinshimeul nal chajaga teok kkeuteseo samkin maldeureul ijjeum hamyeon al tende hayake moreuneun neoya |-|English= I like you, even if I say this easily It doesn’t mean my heart is light right now You probably don’t know The size of the comma at the end of my sentence And the name that’s written there My effort to write in pretty letters Clearly tells you I think of you more than just a friend Come find me, all the confessions that have stacked up It won’t wear out so my feelings are in misery Come find me, all the words I swallowed up You should know by now, but you just don’t know Honestly, it’s a bit strange I even like how you’re so slow When you looked at me without meaning much Your warm voice calling out my name My effort to write in pretty letters Clearly tells you I think of you more than just a friend Come find me, all the confessions that have stacked up It won’t wear out so my feelings are in misery Come find me, all the words I swallowed up You should know by now, but you just don’t know But this too is love, even if I get tired from just looking (Maybe not, Maybe not) But this too is love, I’ll call it like that But still, this is a bit sad I can’t just let you go like this I like you, I said it lightly like that Like it was a joke, I beat around the bush a bit But I love you, I wrapped it up just as it is But it has no owner, so it’s just getting dusty Come find me, all the confessions that have stacked up It won’t wear out so my feelings are in misery Come find me, all the words I swallowed up You should know by now, but you just don’t know Music Video Category:Songs